Pull of Gravity: Differnt Shades of Love
by contentchaos
Summary: Nessie,goes to High School to discover her human side. Jacob is her best-friend.Nauhel comes for a visit who competes for her attention. She is fascinated by a human boy. Then there is Marcus & Demetri. She discovers there are differnt shades of love.
1. Chapter 1

The Pull of Gravity

As my father enters the room everyone becomes as still as statues. My mom is the first one to speak. "Love, you can't expect her to be our baby forever."

"She is only six." He manages to say thru his teeth.

"Technically, but look at her. Does she look six?"

"It doesn't mean we should let her go to High School. I know what boys her age think. It was bad enough when I had to listen to their vulgar thoughts when you went to school."

"You won't be there, but if it helps Alice agreed to go with her."

"Trust me Edward. She will be fine." Alice said with a smirk that made me a bit nervous. Alice could see the future although my future was blurry. Her going to school with me was a compromise my mother and I agreed to as long as my dad would agree to let me go.

I walked over to my dad and placed my hand gently against his cheek. Although I knew he knew my thoughts regardless. I smiled my crooked little smile and batted my big brown eyes and whispered "Please" I showed him all of the things I wanted from school. I showed him the football games, prom, friends, homecoming parades, and lockers with stickers on them, the theater filled with costumes and a bright lit stage with people applauding. I heard him sigh so I knew it was working.

I imagined my classes. World History, The Arts, I imagined laughing with my new friends. I showed him how lonely I have felt. The way I felt like an outcast and the feeling of not being enough. How I feel so out of place in a world of mythical creatures not quit ever enough.

"Fine you win Nessie, but there will be rules to follow. First you must always remember to keep the secret. You will have to hunt more frequently. You must not show anyone your gift. Alice will be in a few of your classes. If she thinks High School is too much for you or if she sees any problems for you we will move."

"Yes! You mean it Daddy I can go? " I smiled brightly.

"I will enroll you tomorrow. School has already started but I know it won't take long for you to catch up." He gave me a lazy smile.

"Yeah, we have all week-end to go school clothes shopping!" Alice squeals as she drags me up stairs to pack and to grab our pass port.

"Where are we going Aunt Ali"

"Paris, Where else, they have their fall line in full bloom and starting their spring line soon. I can't have my only niece wearing things from a rack now can I?" She said without stopping to take a breath. I knew better than to tell her I really didn't need any more clothes. It would be a scary thought to deny my Aunt an opportunity to shop. I did however roll my eyes as I opened the door to leave. This was going to be a long week-end. My mom, Bella laughed as she called after Alice. "Don't torture her too much. Oh and remember she needs her beauty sleep."

"Ha ha very funny Bella, I will be sure to pick you and Edward a little something." She winked.

If my mother could blush at that moment I knew she would. Paris was like any other road trip. I've probably have been to Paris a dozen or more times. Usually Aunt Rose comes with us but she and Uncle Emmett are celebrating their like 100th honeymoon to the Amazon. While they are there, I am sure they will visit with Nauhel and his sisters. I haven't seen them in a few years. I am sure they wouldn't recognize me if they seen me now. Hopefully Nauhel and his sisters will come back with them for a visit. It would be great to see them again. They are the only ones I know of that are like me. At least almost like me, none of them are gifted. My family says I am unique and rare treasure but I see myself as more of a freak that doesn't belong in either world. I would never say that out loud though.

After the 90th outfit Alice forced me into I was ready to leave.

"You could be a little more grateful young lady. Those kids won't know what hit them when you walk into school Monday." Alice squeals.

"Are you sure it is me they are looking at and not you" I snapped.

"Of course, I see them all staring wide eyed with drool hanging down their face all at a tiny blank spot." She says raising her eye brow in a challenge that screams you dare question my awesome gift of always being right.

"That is me a blind spot" I mumble feeling a tad bit self-conscious

"You truly are your mothers' daughter. When will you realize that you are drop dead gorgeous?"

"You tell me Alice you are supposed to know everything. Besides, you just want an excuse to go shopping with me as your life sized Barbie doll. "I say as we put our bags into our car. We sped to the airport and settled into our jet for the long flight home.

When we arrived home I was surprised Jacob was there waiting for me. He and Seth had moved Leah to UCLA in California. I thought they were going to be gone for a few weeks. I was surprised when he left. I don't remember him ever being away for more than a day as long as I have known him.

It was strange, I remember we got into this fight over nothing really and I recall needing some room away from his hovering. He is my best friend yet I was starting to feel suffocated. Then as if he too could read my mind he started to stay away. I would think that my dad had something to do with it but that never would have stopped Jake before. I asked my mother and she just sighed and told me one day I would understand. As if one day all the answers of life would flow toward me. I felt as if she was keeping some dark secret from me but soon dismissed the thought. My family never kept secrets it was impossible really.

I was surprised how much I truly missed Jacob.

"Jake, I can't believe your back." I ran and jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his torso as I have so many times. This time though a strong unknowing feeling crept up on me. I became a little uncomfortable. I notice a strange look slide across his face for a brief second before he pulls me into a quick bear hug and places me down onto the ground.

"I hear your going to school, No showing off you know you could probable teach the teachers. You were doing college course work when you were like what three months old." He laughed as I nudged him in the side and turned bright red.

I don't know why or how but Jake could always make me blush. I really missed him. He is like a big dorky brother always there protecting me and poking fun. He is always bringing out my completive side.

I totally love to kick his butt at chess. When we hunt I always catch the biggest or the first. Although at time I suspect he lets me win which really makes me mad.

"How is Seth and LeLee?" I asked changing the subject.

"Great! Seth stayed for a few more days."

"Reneesme, It is time to measure." Carlisle stated.

"Great, why do we still have to measure when we all know I will stop growing this year? If I haven't already." I complain.

"Please, Nessie just humor me." He asked in such a calm way I felt guilty complaining. I bit my lip and stomped over to his office. I grew 1/16th of an inch since last month. He said I may grow another quarter of an inch before I am fully matured. I felt fully matured as it was. This month alone I went from a small A cup to a full 34C in bra and I started my period. I wasn't sure about this sudden change both physically and emotionally. I wish I could say I took it well but I didn't. I freaked out when I started my period. I couldn't understand why my mom, aunts and grandmother didn't go through this. They explained that they did when they were human. I then realized there was a lot about my human side I yet to understand. I have always considered my-self intelligent but I soon discovered that there were a lot of things I still don't know. I understood vampires and werewolves even. The human side of me was still a little hard for me to understand. Charlie, Sue and Billy were the only humans I had any contact with. I couldn't visit Charlie or Sue until my age matched my body. They knew sort of but, we could not chance people talking about Charlie's six year old granddaughter that looks like she is eighteen. They come up from time to time but rarely.

Hopefully by me going to school I would learn a little more about that side of myself.


	2. First Day

**I am by far not a professional writer or do I pretend to be. I just like to play in the world of Twilight. I own nothing. **

First Day

I am so nervous. Alice was going over our story for the tenth time. Alice is my sister. We were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Alice is enrolling as a Senior and I am a Junior. I glanced down to see what exactly Alice through me into. She had me in skinny black jeans with a purple lacy cameo and a long light silver sweater. I had a pair of designer boots that were worn over my jeans. Of course I was decked out with accessories as well. We arrived on time. She handed my tote bag that cost a small fortune. I rolled my eyes Alice will be Alice.

As I walk into the school to find my locker and retrieve my schedule everyone seemed to stare. I gave them a smile and a friendly wave. I swore I seen a guy walk right into a wall when I smiled.

"I told you" Alice sang beaming with satisfaction. We went through our schedules together. We have P.E. and AP English together. (3rd and 5th hour along with lunch) I had History first hour. I sat by the middle row third seat back. I sat between a pretty girl with clear skin and curly reddish blond hair. She was average height I suppose not quite as tall as me but taller than Alice. She smelled good. It tickled my throat. It didn't burn it just felt a little parched. Yes she smelled good but not good enough to eat, I thought as I settled into my seat. On the other side of me was an awkward boy with spiky hair and his nails were painted black. He kept staring at me from the corner of his eyes. Odd boy I thought.

"Hi I am Reneesme, but everyone calls me Nessie."

"Hi" he mumbled as he looked down at his desk.

That is strange. I tried again. "What is your name?"

"Um Jason." He gulped.

I chuckled. I will never understand boys. "See that wasn't so bad."

He blushed and class started.

My next class was biology. My lab partner was an attractive boy. He was tall with lean muscles similar to my uncle Jasper but not near as beautiful. He was tanned and had bright blue eyes. His hair was a sandy blond that was short and spiky. After shamefully checking out my lab partner, I took my seat next to him.

"Hell-o, I am Nessie. I guess I am your lab partner. " I introduced myself.

"Great" he rolled his eyes. "But don't expect me to do all of the work for you princess."

"Excuse me." Why was he assuming I couldn't keep up?

"I know your type all looks and no brains."

Who the hell did he think he was? "Listen Einstein, I don't need your help. I am very capable of acing this class without you help." The audacity of that arrogant boy thinking I was a dumb little girl.

He rolled his eyes once more. I never wanted to slap someone in my entire life. "Fine"

"Fine."

We took out a piece of paper and began our assignment. "You take even and I will take odd, then we will switch to check each other's answers."

"That sounds fair." He answered.

I may have showed off a little. I answered all of my questions within minutes. He was only half way through and looked up at me with a confused look. After he finished his we switched papers. I spotted two wrong answers right away. Of course my answers were flawless. I could have done this work in my sleep.

I told him that number six and number ten were wrong.

"No, I am pretty sure they are correct." He argued. I showed him where he was mistaken. He looked furious but corrected it. He never apologized for being a jerk or even acknowledged that I was right.

"Unbelievable" he mumbled. "She must have done this before. Yeah probable flunked this class the first time around." He smirked. As if I was actually being capable of being smart was unfathomable.

"Whatever, you just can't handle me being smarter than you. "

"Just because you were lucky on today's assignment doesn't mean you are smarter than me princess."

"Ugh!" The bell rang and my temper started to settle. I am so glad I am seeing Alice next hour. We settled into AP English. Just my luck Matt was in this class as well.

"Not again." I shot him an evil look and rolled my eyes.

"Alice!" I ran over to her and gave her a hug that would rival Emmett's hugs any day. I missed the comfort of my family. I needed her and was so glad she came with me.

"Nessie what is wrong."

"Nothing I will you later."

Mr. Williams gave us our Reading Assignments. The book list was boring. I have read each one a least a dozen times. I know them by heart. I think I will start with "Emma" by Jane Austen.

Alice starts to stare off into space.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked as she comes back to reality.

"I see Nauhel and his sister coming back with Emmett and Rose soon."

"Awesome! I can't wait to see them again."

"Nauhel will be happy to see you. He is curious about you."

"Okay"

"Seriously, Nessie you will dazzle him."

"Whatever"

"You are your mothers' daughter that is for sure." Alice giggled.

She always knows how to cheer me up. I just don't understand why Matt was so mean. He doesn't even know me. At least he knows I am not stupid although he probably wished I was. What a pampas ass. "Ugh."

"What?" Alice asked noticing my discomfort.

"Nothing."

"Fine Later?"

"Okay."

The bell rang and I was off to Drama class. I have a feeling I am going to love this class. I recognized Jason in my class. I went over to sit with him and met a girl named Jami. She was shy yet passionate. She was a vegetarian and loves the environment. She was fun to talk to. I just know we will be best friends. Jason and Jami was just meant to be together. The goth boy genius and the Hippy Care free Passionate girl were meant to be. What a match. I mused.

We were going over the possible plays to perform. Our choices were: Phantom of the Opera, Romeo and Juliet or Mid-Summers Dream. We put it to a vote and Phantom of the Opera won. I am going to try out for Christine. Try outs were Friday so I will have plenty o f time to rehearse.

Jami and Jason walked me to lunch. I went to met Alice she already had her tray and mine waiting for me. Before Jami and Jason started to leave for their usual separate tables I asked them if they wanted to sit with me and Alice. Their eyes about popped out of their face.

"Is it okay if Alley and Megan sit with us too?" She questioned.

"Of course, the more the better."

Jason looked somewhat uncomfortable. I assume it was because of all of the estrogen at the table.

"You can invite a few of your friends as well so you won't feel awkward."

He smiled and said."Thanks"

As they left to ask their friends if they wanted to sit with us, Alice turned to me.

"What do you think you are doing? You can't interfere with their lives."

"Why not, you do it all the time." I spat, trying my best not to stick my tongue out like a three year old.

"You are supposed to read the book Emma not act it out."

Jami came back with her friends. They seem really nice. Then Jason comes back flanked by two boys.  
"This is Eric and Matt." Jason introduced the guys. "This is Nessie and Alice."

"Hell-o" I smiled at Eric and shot Matt an evil glare.

"See I told you." Alice sang

"Shut up." I retorted.

They sat down at our now crowded table and conversation began to flow as Alice asked about our play.

Close by sat the jock and cheerleading table. A girl with long curly brown hair tied up in a loose pony tail wearing a skirt and bright pink top came over flanked by two blond girls.

"Hi I am Amber. This is Ashley and Lori. Why are you sitting with these losers? You should come and sit with us." She spoke with confidence.

"No thank you. I like where I am sitting. You could always join us though. I am sure we could make some room for a few more losers." I stated.

We all began to laugh as they marched on to their table. As I took my lunch tray to the trash I hear a throat clearing to gain my attention. "You can sit here if you like" He says pointing to his lap with an evil grin. He reminded me of the evil villain about to through the girl on the rail road tracks in those cheesy cartoons. I shake my head and say. "No thank You."

When PE came around I was desperately ready to ditch. I could run circles around these people. The idea of throwing a game to protect the secret was my definition of torture. Luckily Coach Mason let me sit out this time, since it was my first day in class and I had no clothes to change into. Alice walked over to me.

"Okay let's talk. What is with all of the tension with you and Matt?" Alice stated

"You noticed that did you?"

I told her about meeting him in Biology and how he made me feel self conscious that I didn't fit in here either.

"How can anyone resist you Reneesme? You are beautiful, full of charm and brilliant." I touch the side of her face. "Cut the crap Alice you are so much prettier." I show her all of the images of her dancing around the house with such grace. How the sun danced off of her jeweled skin. Then I showed her images of me. Plain and ordinary me there wasn't anything dazzling about me.

"Nessie, you know I have never lied to you. So believe me when I say you are far from ordinary. "

"Whatever, we better get home before Dad has an aneurism"

"Too late. He will meet us in the parking lot. I hope your mom can calm him down before he commits to put you into an all girl school."

"What?"

"You'll see."

We walked into the parking lot where an over muscled football player I think his name is Brad was whistling at Alice. At least I thought it was Alice he was whistling at until my father's face looked like he could rip Brad in two. Alice dances over to Dad.

"Edward, calm down." She says as she gently touches his clenched fists.

"That is my baby girl he is thinking about." He throws a jacket over to cover me up. You would think I was wearing a bikini the way my dad was trying to hide me. It was pretty comical, but I dare not laugh.

"What were you thinking Alice? You are supposed to be looking out for my baby keeping her away from jerks like that." He bellows

"Seriously, Edward he is a harmless human whose hormones are quite normal." She responds.

"Face the facts; your daughter will turn heads. You can't put her in a sack cloth and lock her in a tower."

"Don't tempt me"

We arrived home in record time. "Mom, Shield. Please"

Anytime I want privacy I go to my mom so she can shield my thoughts from my dad.

"What is wrong honey?"

I showed her my entire day. How dad reacted at school. I couldn't describe this feeling and it irked me. I was kind of angry and somewhat embarrassed but not the same way as Uncle Em embarrasses me when he beats me at a game. I explained how all of the people I have met were nice and welcoming. Well accept for one. I couldn't understand why he upset me so much. Why I wanted his approval. I told her about Matt being in my biology class that he hated me for no reason and the feeling is becoming mutual.

My mother had a dreamy smile that played on her lips as if she was wrapped up in a memory of her own.

"Reneesme, your father loves you. It is in his nature to protect you. As for this young boy, first impressions aren't always what they seem. Boys, human boys especially are strange wonderful creatures. Just be yourself that will win him over."

"Whatever. Why would I want to be friends with someone who is a jerk?"

"Perhaps, there is more to Matt than it appears."

"Thank You." I smiled she always knows how to make me feel loved.

"Now I better talk to your father, before he breaks something. You go upstairs and rest you look exhausted."


	3. Chapter 3 My Girl

**Note: I do not own anything. I am not a professional author. I do love to read fan fiction and Twilight. I also do not own any writes to the song "My Girl" or any other song that is mentioned in this fan fiction. Thank You. Please Review.**

**My Girl**

I was determined today I was going to school with my head held high. I walked in with confidence and my most dazzling smile. As I entered my first class, Ashley the cheerleader came running up to me with a frighteningly friendly smile. "Hey Nessie, Please, Please tell me that delicious guy who picked you up yesterday was your boyfriend. He is gorgeous!"

"Ugh. No that is my …brother and he is practically married."

"Uh, damn the luck. Anyway he is edible." She sighed.

I couldn't but to laugh. She has no idea how lucky she is that he doesn't think she is edible. I should be use to people checking out my family. Still it is kind of gross people thinking my dad is hot. I am use to people giving them a look of awe. I have even heard a few elude commits from people enjoying the view. I haven't ever had someone come up to me so bluntly about how "delicious" my father is. I have to say it is kind of disturbing yet funny.

"Well, Nes, since that hottie isn't your man, who is?" Ashley continued.

"My man?"

"Yes, your: boyfriend, lover, fuck buddy." She committed with a lazy eye roll.

"I don't have one. I didn't know I needed one." I answered honestly.

"You are so funny Nessie." She shook her head and took her seat as class begun.

As I entered our biology class I took a deep breath and remembered what my mother had said.

"Hey." I said timidly.

"Umm… I am sorry, about yesterday can we start over?"

"Sure that sounds good."

"Hi, my name is Matt." He winked.

I played along. "Hell-o I am Nessie, please to meet you."

We finished our lab early and chatted a little to kill the time.

"Have you started your Essay in AP English, yet?" He asked

"Yes, I actually finished it."

"Really, Already?"

"I have already read Emma several times actually so I just wrote the essay. Austen is one of my favorite authors. I wrote about Austen's interpretation of propriety, society and when it comes to the heart none of it really matters."

"wow." He mumbled. His eyes knitted together in sheer concentration as if he was trying to solve a difficult math equation.

"What?"

"I am sorry, you are just fascinating, and you go against all the rules. You are like no one I have ever met." He replied.

"Thanks, I am a freak."  
"No I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, I have always known I am different, I will never belong anywhere." I sighed.

"I think you took my meaning wrongly, I just meant that you are unique, that is not a bad thing. No one ever wants to be generic." He tilted my head up to see my eyes. As he reached to touch my face a small tingle jolted my body into high alert. I felt the fight or flight kick in as my heart began to race.

"Thank You. I never thought of it that way before." I whispered trying to hold back the tears.

"Can I walk you to English?" He asked. "Sure

"Alice, what's up?" She had the biggest smirk on her face and her eyes twinkled as if she carried a hidden secret behind her eyes.

"You'll see at lunch. I wish I had brought my camera this is going to be priceless. Em would love to see this." She muses.

"Fantastic." Whenever she says "Emmett would love it" which translates: it will embarrass me.

Now I can hardly concentrate on our assignment. Butterflies are dancing around my stomach. Maybe I will skip lunch. I need to hunt tonight anyway. Maybe Jake will come with me. He makes it so much easier. I really miss him I hope he comes over tonight.

I reach over to touch Alice's face. I replay what she said earlier with my anxiety weaved in.

"It will be okay, I would never let anyone hurt you sweat heart." With that we bravely walk into the cafeteria to meet my fate.

I grab an apple and a soda. I love how the soda tickles my nose. I take my seat where we sat yesterday. I try to tune out all of the noise. All of a sudden Brad along with a few of his buddies comes up to our table. The guy on his right presses play on his iPod that is attached to tiny speakers. The whole cafeteria stopped to watch as the air fills full of music.

He begins to sing, _My Girl_ by The Temptations a mid- sixties song. (**do not own song)**

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl (fade)

He sings to me on bended knee, as the three stooges sing back up. How funny, this guy doesn't even know me. I am somewhat flattered. This was sweat in a cheesy kind of way. My cheeks are bright crimson red by now. Alice is hopping up and down clapping her hands to the music. The ironic think is during the song I couldn't help but think of Jacob, he always calls me His Girl.

Of course I knew the humiliation wouldn't begin to start until I made it home. I know Jasper will give me a hard time. At least Emmett is still out of town.

Of course, I should never assume anything. To my great surprise Emmett and Rosalie were back. They came home once Esme told them I was going to school. As soon as they heard they took the next flight home. Nahuel and his younger sister Zoey came too.

Zoey came running toward me we hugged and talked briefly about her trip. Rose gave me a kiss on the forehead and Em gave me the biggest bear hug ever. Nahuel was quiet. He staried at me like the first time he had seen me with wonder and a sad longing. I have to admit it made me a bit nervous. I looked over at my dad and he was grinding his teeth and pinching his nose. He always does that when he is trying to block someone's thoughts or when mom is blocking someone's thoughts. I look over at her and could tell that was exactly what she was doing.

"Bella." He whined.

"What?" She smiled innocently. He couldn't help but smile in defeat.

She walks up to him seductively and touches his face releasing her shield as his eyes grew twice the size. Whatever she showed him, must have been good because he grabs her hand and before I knew it they had disappeared out the front door and into the twilight.

Emmett clears his throat and breaks the awkward silence. "Hey, Nessie or should I call you My Girl" He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Allice!"

"What? You know there are never secrets in this house. Oh Nessie, you have to show him, Please, Please" She begged.

"Okay, fine. You know you always win why do I even bother?" I touched the side of Emmett and Rosalie's face as I replayed the impromptu musical in the cafeteria. They of course were rolling with laughter. At that time Jacob and Seth show up.

"Hey how is my girl doing?" He asks as he scoops me up into a hug, which causes another round of laughter from everyone.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asks.

I show him my day at school and replay the conversation we just had. I expected him to laugh at me and tease me like everyone else, but to my surprise he didn't say anything. I thought I had seen hurt in his eyes but just for a second. He then asked; "Where is Edward and Bella" Emmett looked a little uncomfortable as he cleared his throat. "They just left. We probable won't see them again until morning."

"Hey, Zoey, What are you and Nahuel going to do while I am in school? I have a few days until Fall break then we can all do something together. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great! Are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Zoey asked.

"This is Seth Clearwater. Jacob's second now that Leah is gone."

"Seth this is my friend Zoey for Amazon. She is the sister of Nahuel the guy who help save my life when I was just a little girl. I do believe they would have executed me if it weren't for him." I reminisced

"Of course you probably remember him tell us he had a couple of sisters well she is the youngest and my best friend, Zoey."

"And this" I place my arms around Jacob's torso as he pulls me into a tighter hug. "is my Jacob."

"Your Jacob?" Zoey smirked, raising her eyebrow in question.

"Well, he is my best-friend and as long as I can remember I have always called him My Jacob." I corrected trying not to turn red with chagrin.

"Jacob, you do remember Nahuel?"

"Of course. " He paused to shake his hand. "How could I forget?" He seethed, his teeth were grinding together and you could feel tension roll off of him.

Nahuel was just as bluntly rude. "I see you haven't gotten rid of your pet?" He seethed.

Where did all of this hostility come from? I wondered. Jacob isn't usually this unpleasant with the exception on Rose, but I always chalked that up to sibling rivalry. Perhaps with Nahuel he is reminded of that dreadful day with the Volturi. He has also always been protective of me when it came to people he doesn't know well.

"Well, I hate to run but Jacob and I are headed out to go hunt. I'll see you later." I excuse myself dragging Jacob with me through the back door."

We decide to go hunting for Elk. Hunting isn't my favorite past time but Jake makes these trips more fun. As we are running through the forest Jacob comes to a halt and turns to me.

"Nessie, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Of course, I completely trust you." I tell him.

"Then why is it that I feel as if there is something bothering you?" He asks with concern.

"It is hard to explain." I justify.

"Well, then show me."

He finds a broken tree limb and we take a seat as I place my palm onto his cheek.  
I show him all of my doubts and fears. How I feel alone in a crowd. How I feel that I don't belong. I use to feel so confident and yet lately I feel like a freak. I show him how boys are acting strangely around me. I don't hate it but I don't love it either. I don't understand their reaction to me. What makes me so different than the rest of the girls? Honestly, some of the boys make me nervous. I show him my desire to find my mate, I wonder what he would be like. Will I know when I find him? Will he know that I am his destiny or will he want someone better? I sigh…

After what seemed like an eternity in itself I break away from my visual ranting. I look up at Jacob with a smile and tell him "Thank You, I didn't know how much I was holding in."

" Nessie, you are still so young. You have plenty of time to think of these things. Meanwhile, you are surrounded by people who love you. As for boys, well most of them are in love with an idea of a girl. You are the perfect idea of what they want. You are smart, beautiful and confident yet you give out a welcoming vibe. Everyone feels at ease in your present. It opens up their heart and they crave to be a part of yours."

"Thanks Jake, It is so easy to talk to you." I jump into his big arms as he is holing me a new warmth feels my body. He looks down at me with intense eyes they look almost black they are so dark as if he can look into my soul. My breath hitches as I look away trying to regain my breath and slow my heart rate. I jump down and take off running calling out. "I bet I can catch the first one"

"You wish," He laughs as he takes off running and phases just before we reach a herd of Elk.

When I arrive home, Alice and Zoey are going through the up-coming spring fashion designs. Jasper and Nahuel are playing Chess.

"Nessie, come here, I have the perfect outfit for you audition for tomorrow." Alice tosses me a garment bag.

"Alice, this isn't a dress rehearsal"

"Trust Me." She winked

I was surprised when I opened it that it wasn't a lavishing ball gown she is always trying to push me into. It was actually a cute skirt assemble with stalking to match. I could handle this.

Before school I was surprised Nahuel and Zoey offered to drop me and Alice off at school.

"Wow, Nes you really do look good, I love that color on you. Don't you agree brother?"

"Of course, Renessme you look breath taking." He replies as he reaches for my hand and kisses the back of it gently like one of the gentlemen from one of my Austen books.

I blush as I grab my tote bag. "We better go or we are going to be late."

"Not the way my brother drives" We all laugh and head out.

NOTE:

Please review. Nessie is so smart yet so naive. ; ) Thank you for the reviews I have received.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own anything. All characters belong to Stephanie M.**

**Chapter 4 **

Today went by fast in Biology, Matt asked me about the school play. I told him I was trying out for Christine. I was surprised when he asked if it was an open audition, if so if he could come and watch.

"I guess, just don't laugh if I forget my lines or end up falling flat on my face." I told him.

"I won't make any promises." He laughed. "Don't worry I am sure you'll do great" he said as he walked me to our next class.

Alice was sitting in our usual spot waiting for me.

"Anything exciting happening today?" I ask.  
"No but the day isn't over yet." She replied.

At lunch Jason and Jamie sat with us. We talked about the upcoming play. Jason is on the technical support team. He is a genius with the computers. He is doing special effects worthy of Hollywood. Jamie is into interruptive dance. Try outs are after school. She seems nervous. I don't understand why. She is an amazing dancer. She has been in ballet since she was four. We finish our lunch and head to the auditorium. On my way there Alice stops me.

"Nessie, Jasper and I are not going to be able to take you home after tryouts, He wants to go hunting and I told him I would come along. Rose said she would pick you up, just call her if practice runs late. "

"Okay, have fun. I guess. I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah we won't go too far from home. Zoey and I are planning on a shopping trip this weekend do you want to come?"

"Sure where are we going?"

"Navy Pier" Alice said as she skipped away. "See you later."

"Break a leg" I hear as Matt walks into the drama dept.

"Thanks"

"Are you nervous?" He asks.

"Not entirely." I reply

Mrs. Cain makes her way to Center stage. She is a petite woman with long silky black hair that reaches the small of her back. Her eyes are dark and mysterious. They seem to be filled with ancient regret. Her posture makes her seem taller than her actual 5'2 stature. The black clothes that she is wearing makes her look even skinner than usual. With a clip board in hand she begins roll call. She looks more nervous than her students. I glance over to see Jamie. She looks green! "Breath Jamie, " I tell her as she gives me a warm smile.

"I am not usually this nervous." She whispers as she sneaks a quick glance over towards Jason. I am glad I went hunting yesterday because the pulse beating out of Jamie's neck was distracting. My family and I don't hunt humans, however the force of nature vs. the value of life can be debated I have never taken a life, although I have tasted human blood. Donated blood of course and of Jacob but he never minded plus that really doesn't count since he is not quite human himself. The taste is like rare wine smooth as silk sliding down your throat like a cool blanket extinguishing the flame. Still, I agree whole heartedly with my family. To take a life to quench my own desire is the most selfish thing I could do. My father doesn't want to because he doesn't want to be a monster. I could never view him of anything less than a prince in a fairy tale.

"Renessme. You're up next." Mrs. Cain announces.

As I take center stage Mrs. Cain takes a deep breath and smiles at me tenderly to begin.

"You are trying out for Christine I see. Start with the solo song _'Carlota_".

The music soars through the theater. I began singing. I close my eyes and the words flood out with flawless articulation and harmony. I felt as though I was there in 1819 the time of my grand father's youth. My voice carries my mind to places I have yet discovered. Time seems to mean something that never has before. I didn't want the song to end, but I felt it coming to an end. Then just like that it was over. I opened up my eyes. Everyone was silent and still, as if time had frozen them as well.

I glance up at Mrs. Cain. She has tears streaming down her face. She clears her throat to announce. "I believe we have found our Christine. Everyone take five."

Jamie comes up to me. "Wow, You have been holding out on us. If you can sing like that why aren't you in Julliard or Broadway? You are simply amazing. "

"Thank You but I think you are a tad bit bias." I smiled.

"Honestly, Nes that was Wow!" Jason says as he and Matt walks towards us.

Yes! Here is my chance to get these two love birds together.

"How about we celebrate tonight? I hear Eclipse is playing at New Moon."

"Sounds great " Jason answered as he looks over at Matt nodded in agreement.

"You have to come to Jamie, I won't take no for an answer." She turned ten shades of red.

"Sure, What time and where do we get the tickets, I heard they were sold out."

"Leave it to me. I will pick you up at let say 7." That will give me time to get home and ready before Alice decides to come home and play dress up and still time to convince my father to allow me to go.

Suddenly I was glad Rose was the one picking me up from school. I needed her help to convince my dad to let me go. When she arrived I was surprised to see Jacob was with her. They were bickering like old ladies as I slid into the back seat.

"I'll never get the smell of wet dog out of my car now." Rose mumbles.

"Cut it out you two."

"How were tryouts?" Jacob asks.

"Of course she got the part. Did you honestly believe she wouldn't? They would have to be blind deaf and stupid not to."

She stated while flipping her silky blond locks over her shoulder. As if the assumption of me failing was unimaginable.

"Yes, I got the part. A group of my friends want to celebrate by going to see Eclipse at New Moon. Do you think you could please help me convince my parents to let me go? They still think I should still be in diapers.

"Save the drama for the stage Nessie."

"Please Rose," I gave her my best eye batting pout.

"Fine, I will think of something."

Of course dad already knew the question before we even asked.

"Absolutely not!" He bellowed

"Why?"

"You are too young."

"Technically, but technically you are like 100. Is age really an issue? Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you, It is those hormone crazed boys I do not trust."

"Honestly do you really think a human boy could possibly hurt me? I am stronger and way smarter. I think I can handle it."

"What about a compromise?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Your mother and I come too, it has been a while since we went out it would be fun."

"You're joking right."

"No one knows you are our daughter. We won't even go in the same car. I will feel better knowing I am close by and know that you are okay."

"And what everyone is thinking." I say with my jaw clenched. No privacy.

"Take it or leave it."

"Okay, but can we have a few condition, No losing your temper and try to blend in."

"Fine"

"Fine" I retorted.

"Oh Nessie, I got you a surprise."

"Really, What is it?"

"I was going to wait until Christmas but I thought you might want it for tonight. I ordered it last week and it arrived this afternoon."

Jacob and I followed my dad out to the garage. There inside was a brand new Mercades Guardian Deluxe Silver with hot pink interior. I have helped my Aunt Rose in the garage and Jake taught me everything I know about cars so I knew what this baby could do. It has serious horse power, sleek, silent and destruction proof.

"This model also has had a built in tracker and sound system that is extreme with my favorites already programmed in."

"Is this Mine? I was taken back. "Get Out really this is mine, as in nobody has to take me to school or pick me up."

"Well, now you get to take Alice to school instead." We all laughed

"Thank you Daddy, I love it." I told him as I embraced him in a daughterly hug.

"You are welcome young lady." He threw me the keys to my new car and winked at me as he glared at Jacob and nodded.

Jake and I took it out for a test run. "So this is what freedom feels like." I scream as I punch the gas to an easy 110." I guess driving fast runs in the family. I felt completely free and alive.


	5. Chapter 5 THE CONCERT

The pull of gravity ch 5

THE CONCERT

I pick up Jami at seven like I told her I would. Her mouth drops when I show up in my new car.

"Oh my God Nessie, this car is Awsome!"

"Thanks, I thought you'd be mad since it isn't the most economical car out there?"

"Well, it is true, you probably could feed a small country with the money this car must have cost, but I would never force my life style onto you. It is my conscience choice to be a vegetarian and I can't make 'anyone else live my life. I wouldn't want anyone making choices for me."

"Thanks Jami. Are you ready to start living life? Let's go!" I squeal.

We met the guys at the front entrance. I handed them the tickets as they asked me "How much do we owe you?"

"Don't worry about it, It is on me along with these." I hand them the VIP passes. Before they had a chance to refuse, I slid though the front of the line with them following behind.

When we entered the place was vibrating with intense excitement; you could feel the bass through the sole of you feet coursing through your body. I love music: classic to hard rock. I suppose it is the intense emotion it stirs.

The place is packed of course. We weave our way through the crowd to the front of the stage. There I can see my family. They have always stood out from a crowd. My parents are truly young at heart with an old sole but completely and insanely in love. My father still looks at her as if she is the only women in the room. I softly touch the side of my mother's face as I lean in to her for a hug.

"You are a knock out mom" I spoke softly through my touch. She smiled timidly and If she could blush I knew she would.

"Hey guys this is my brother and his fiancé, Edward and Bella. These are my friends from school, Jami, Jason and Matt." I introduced them.

Jason and Matt are speechless of course. I can only imagine their thoughts as my father wraps a possessive arm around my mother. I giggle as he lets out a barely audible growl.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Jason Jami spoke shyly.

"Hey Nes, guess who else decided to join us?" "Who?"

"Us!" Zoey and Nahuel reply. I spin around just as Zoey crashes into a Emmett worthy hug. While Nahuel gives me a lazy smile. God I miss them.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were headed back?"

"We didn't want to miss your début Mrs. Christine"

"Really, you can stay away long enough to watch our play?"

They nodded unable to answer me because the show was about to start. The lights dim and bright flashes of light strike across the stage as smoke begin to rise. The performance was out of this world. My friends were rocking out. Ew, my parents were making out. I laugh softly and start to get lost into the music. I begin to sway to the music. I was so entranced by the words and melody that I barely noticed Matt who wraps his arms gently around my waist. It felt intoxicating. As If my body wanted more. I lean into his embrace unconsciously. He smells nice like a soft gentle rain, fresh clean with a touch of musk.

As the song ended I began to step out of his embrace. He lets me go but not before I look into his eyes and for a brief second I see pain and sadness before he breaks into a breathtaking smile. My heart felt as if it skipped a beat. I wasn't used to this odd feeling and it frightened me.

As if my mother and Zo could feel my anxiety they came to my rescue. "Ness, we are going to find the ladies room, want to come?"

I looked at Jami who nods in return to my unspoken request. We all linked arms and made it to the restroom. "Is it okay to leave dad alone with the boys?" I whisper to my mom. She gives me a nod yes. After our little pow wow in the ladies room we text the boys to meet us at the exit.

As Jami and I are headed out Jason comes up to Jami and whispers something into her ear that makes her blush. She pulls out her cell phone to give to him. He enters his number and pushes send. Sneaky.

Mat was walking toward me but as he pushed his hands into his pockets. As he was about to say something my dad interrupted by pulling me under his arm and pushing me away.

"Well, lil sis. You better hurry before you make Jami late." He smirks triumphantly as my mom rolls her eyes at his lame attempt to be subtle.

"Well I guess I will see you Monday?" Jami called out with a timid smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The pull of gravity ch 6

ED POV

I thought Bella was going to be the death of me. I was wrong. Renessme had aged me about fifty years this week alone. I totally blame her mother. It is Bella's fault our daughter is irresistible. Nessie gets her beauty from her mother along with her modesty, innocence and stubbornness. Bella however blames me. She says she inherited my charm, dazzling qualities, confidence and grace. Alice claims with the two of us we created perfection. I couldn't argue with that. After all no one bets against Alice.

After the concert I whisked my beautiful bride to our cottage. Bella fell in love with the cottage in Forks so when we moved here my mother designed another cottage just like the one we left behind. It is cozy and seeing Bella's face light up made it worth it to build her a cottage everywhere we move to. This one has three bedrooms instead of two on the rare times Jacob stays over. Usually he stays at the main house much to Rose's distain. I think he does it to purposely piss her off. Nessie usually stays with them too, which calms Rose down to some degree. Rose thinks of Nessie as her own and can't stand the idea of her Nessie and the mutt Jacob imprint. I can't believe my baby girl is growing up so fast.

"Bella, why did I agree with letting my baby girl going to school?"

"Because, you could never tell her, no." She simply stated.

"I thought it was hard when we were in school. This is simply torture!"

"Edward, she is turning into a young lady. This is new to us all. I remember what it feels like to feel as if you don't belong. We will be there if she falls but we need to give her room to fly."

"You wouldn't believe the thoughts running through those boys' minds not to mention a few girls." I shudder thinking of some of the vile thoughts they posses.

"It is so vulgar. It puts Emmett to shame."

'' I do however approve of some of what Matt thinks. He is such an old soul. He is quit a gentleman compared to most boys his age. He has an amazing look on life. He is somewhat arrogant and seems to have an obsession with fast cars. But what red blooded American boy doesn't? I guess they could be friends. I know he would be protective and gentlemanly toward her. Jami reminds me of Angela. She is such a sweet girl. Most girls are jealous and petty or fake. Jason has it bad for Jami. It reminds me of Jasper and Alice. They are definitely soul mates. "

"Listen to you. You sound like a Chatty Cathy. You gossip as bad as Alice and Zoey." Bella giggled.

"Speaking of Zoey, how long is Zoey and Nahuel staying?" She asked.

"Urgg. Not too much longer. If he has one more illicit thought toward my daughter he will be taken away in ashes." I growled.

"I was afraid of that. I've noticed a lot of hostility toward Jacob and Nahuel lately. Poor Renesme, I bet she is confused by all of this new attention. "

"She is blissfully unaware. A lot like you were. " I grinned remembering all of the boys pining for her attention but never receiving any from her.

"I was not." She pouted.

"Love, you had no clue how many men I had to protect you from while you were human. " I winked. "I still can't take you anywhere without flinching at their thoughts."

"I guess I never could see past you." She whispered huskily.

"I am glad, Love." I responded as I pressed my lips on hers in need. All thoughts soon disappeared as I worshiped my Mate, My love until dawn broke.

"Are you going to the Navy Pier with us today?" Bella asked as she slipped into her satin robe.

"I didn't plan on it. Carlial and Esme will be going to a Charity auction for the hospital. Everyone else is planning to go to the Pier. That would leave just the two of us with the whole place to ourselves. Peace and Quiet what do you think?"

"I think you are a genius. That sounds amazing."

She dances over to me and locks eyes with me as she unveils her shield. Thoughts of last night dancing in her head mixed with a new image of us on my piano. Wow my girl has one vivid imagination. I began to softly hum her lullaby while we make our way to the main house to see our family off to their own adventures.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE FRIENDLY RESPONSES AND REVIEWS.**

Navy Pier

Alice and Zoey came bouncing into my room waking me up from the strangest dream. My heart was racing from the adrenaline left over from my nightmare. I could only remember a black capped man with red eyes that left me wanting no needing him. Somewhere I knew I loathed him, but my body desperately needed his touch. It was one of those dreams that felt real that is why it startled me so.

"Get up! Get Up!" Alice giggled as she bounced on my bed as Zoey assaulted my closet.

I crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to do my ritual routine. I stepped out of the shower and barely had my robe in place as Alice barged in. She threw my clothes at me as Zoey began rolling my hair in curlers. Alice done my make-up and I was ready to go. I spun around to see the final product and was speechless. They made me look so grown up. I really felt like a young confident woman. My hair fell in loose natural looking curls. My make-up was light yet my eyes had a tint of smokiness to it. My outfit was young yet sophisticated. I had skinny jeans, high heal boots, and a black long sleeved shirt with a white vest jacket.

We meet everyone downstairs in the Main living room. We decided to take two cars. It is just a short drive two hours regular speed, one hour our speed, and 30 minutes if we let Alice drive. We took Emmett's Jeep and of course my new car. I love my new baby. Alice told everyone that the boys would drive with Em and the girls with me.

We all loaded up in my car while Rose found all 80's music station. We were belting 80's songs and laughing at our silly antics. We song Ice Ice Baby I wasn't surprised Rose knew every single word. I think she secretly loved the eighties.

After a while Alice turned down the radio to a hum in the background.

"Okay time for girl talk" Alice sang

"Zoey, Any new prospects?" I asked trying to keep the attention away from me.

"Well now that you mention it. Seth looks mouth watering." She gushed

"Zoey" I hissed. Seth is like a little brother ewww.

"What he has a smile that is panty dropping."

Again eww. "TMI, Zoey too much information!" I laugh

"What about you princess, how was your date last night?" Zoey asked.

"It wasn't a date. I just went out with a few friends." I argued

"Yeah, Jami, Jason, and Matt, it looked like a double date to me." Alice commented.

"He is cute. You should give the poor guy a chance." Rose chimed in.

"He is frustrating" I mumbled

"Why is he frustrating?" Rose asked

"First, I swore he hated me. Then the next day he wants to start 'Fresh' goes to my rehearsal. I am not for sure to support me or watch me fall on my face. At the concert he ignored me or shot dirty looks at everyone. Then he pulls me into an impromptu dance. Then he leaves without even saying good-bye. Hot, Cold, Hot Is all guys this confusing?" I sigh

"Yes!" They all yell in unison.

Rose recovers from her giggles and stat; "It gets worse. They get possessive, moody and sappy too. "

"Yep" Zoey replies.

" I just wish he would stick to either wanting to be my friend or not."

" I wouldn't stress it lil sister. It seems you could easily have your pick of anyone you want, my brother included." Zoey announced

"What? Nauhel is just curious about me. I am the only hybrid he knows that isn't related to him not to mention the only one he knows who has a gift."

"No silly he has been drooling over you ever since we arrived." Alice said

"Is that why that dog has been growling at Nauhel lately? " Rose mused

"Rose" I chastised she knows I hate it when she talks about Jake like that.

" I would say I am sorry but we both know that I am not. He doesn't deserve you." Rose retorted as she flipped her beautiful blond hair off of her shoulders and raised a perfect eye brow at me.

"He is my best friend and a protective brother. He doesn't want anyone messing with his little sister. "

"Nessie, I see how Jacob looks at you. You are like a pull of gravity. He is naturally drawn to you. It is more than love it is destiny." Alice says timidly.

"We are here!" I squealed. I am so glad that our girl talk is done for now.

I really am excited to be in Chicago. I love the sprawl of the city, the sound of the A train and the spell of coffee and pastries and the crisp cold air tickling my nose. There is something about Chicago that makes you feel alive.

Why did I agree to go to out in public with my uncles? I thought to myself.

"We are going to the fun house first." Emmett exclaimed. He looked like he was a kid trapped in a candy story.

"Next the Farris Wheel." Zoey demanded as she bounced up and down.

We weave our way through the noisy crowd to make our way to the fun house. We made a few stops at some side shops along the way much to Alice's' delight. Jazz and Em got a pair of walkie talkies and a fart machine. They also got the goofiest hats I had ever seen. Jazz's hat was a hot pink cowboy hat. Emmet's hat read 'Bite Me and they were even nice enough to get me one. My hat read ' Jail Bait'

"Nice" of course I wore it much to Alice's horror.

"No absolutely not. It will clash with your outfit ." Alice wailed

"But it was a gift from my favorite uncles..How could i say no to Emmy Bear when he looked so excited when he gave it to me?" I pouted.

She was caving I like I knew she would. Jazz calmed her down and whispered something in her ear. She came over to me and made a few adjustments to my hair as she placed the goofy hat on my head.

Emmett, and I smiled in delight. It isn't very often you get your way when it comes to Alice and we knew it.

Jacob was somewhat quiet. However we managed to sneak away to this corner Bistro to order a huge Chicago style pizza. Jake ate two whole pizzas himself. We laughed as he told me about his trip to LA and I shared about my new friends. I was telling him how I thought Jami and Jason were soul mates destined to be together except they were both too shy to realize it. I sighed as I told him

"I hope he asks her out soon before someone else realizes how special she is."

I looked up to see Jacob lost in thought. "Is everything okay? You are starting to look sick. I told you, you shouldn't have had that last slice" I chastised him.

"I'm fine. I really enjoyed lunch Nessie. It has been awhile since we hung out. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Do you want to go on the Farris Wheel?" I asked.

"Hell Yeah" He yells as he gives me a breath taking smile. He laces his big warm hands around mine. It felt so right, comfortable like I was home. I felt a strange tug on my heart It almost ached. I returned the smile and we were off to the Farris Wheel.

When we arrived we saw the rest of the gang.

"Hey there you two are. We were about to text you."

"So are you ready to ride this thing?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

Of course Alice took it upon herself to assign seats to everyone.

"Jasper, myself, Rose, and Emmett will take the first one and Nessie, Jacob, Nauhel, and Zoey take the next."

We all took a group picture first. Nauhel was kind enough to drape his coat over my shoulders when we seen me slightly shiver.

"Thank You," I blushed.

Nauhel placed his hand on the back of my back to help me into the cart along with Zoey. "Thank You" We said in unison. Jacob looked offended. I wonder why he doesn't like Nauhel? I guess he's always been nervous around vampires that visited. I shouldn't expect any les. It is in his nature.

We ascended into the air. The view was breath taking. The city night lights danced across the water. The night was clear for once and the stars came out to play. I glanced over to see Zoey and Nauhel. Zoey's eyes danced with mischief and wonder.

Nauhel, Wow, I've never noticed before but he is kind of beautiful. He looks exotic. His eyes are now locked into mine. His jaw is tight and his heart is beating rapidly. I worry that he isn't a fan of heights and I feel bad for asking him to come.

"Are you okay?" I ask with concern.

"Never better" He proclaimed as he began to take in the view.

"Nessie, I read an interesting story last night about the pull of gravity." Nauhel began

"It stated that if gravity is forced it shatters." He remarks looking at Jacob as he spoke as if giving him a silent message.

"Okay"

"Watch." He takes a rubber ball and gently tosses it to the bottom of our cart. "Gravity is dancing with it accepting it. Now watch this." He leans over and throws it down onto the ground with a great force while we are at least twelve stories high. We watched as it shattered into dust.

"Are you crazy? Someone could have seen you do that"

"Sorry sugar it won't happen again. I assure you." He winked

I swore I heard Jacob growl. I could feel him tremble with rage. I placed my hand on his chest where I could feel his heart pounding and the heat beneath my finger tips. He began to calm under my touch. His little science experiment about gave me a heart attack. I looked around nervously to see if anyone seen that. No one seemed rattled so I just shrugged it off.

Well almost everyone. After we descended I saw Alice. The look on her face told us she seen and heard everything.

"I guess we better head back home."

It was a quiet ride home as I mused over what Nauhel had said and what exactly did his metaphor mean?

I soon drifted to sleep.


End file.
